Stiles in the middle
by 0809m
Summary: Stiles life is crazy, he know it, deal with werewolves, kanimas, crazy hunters, but he never tough that also he was gonna deal with werewolves mates, and never tough that he was gonna be one of those mates, but be the mate of two werewolves, thats beats anything Scott/Stiles/Isaac Slash; Repost (now with a beta, so no sucky grammar)
1. Prologue (Stiles)

**Hey everyone; this is a repost of my first fic; this time with a beta :) so now its readable, hope you enjoy and tell me what you think.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf (If i did; Isaac and Stiles will be head over hells over eachother)

Warnings; Slash, OT3; (If is not your thing do not read it)

Pairing: Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski/Isaac Lahey (OT3)

Thanks to themindlessredspark who edit and corrected this

**Next chapters will be up soon :)**

* * *

Chapter 1: Prologue

Sometimes he stops to think about his life and how crazy it has become. A year ago, he was a crazy teenager with ADHD and taking too much Adderall. Ok….that hasn't changed but everything spiraled out of control once his best friend got bitten by a werewolf, and of course getting stuck in the middle of it all wasn't that great either. Well, if he thinks about it he actually likes being in the middle of things. It makes him feel useful and alive.

He knows running for his life and getting beat up by psycho grandpas isn't many peoples ideal adrenalin rush, but when it happens it feels amazing, like life just slows down for a moment and its calming. One could say he is addicted to danger.

But it does have some downsides, like when the girl he has been in love with since he was five prefers an ex-crazy lizard that has dumped her more times than normal. Yeah he loved Lydia, and yes he always knew she never would love him back, but her loss.

Well lucky for everyone it's all over, well...almost over.

He still has huge problems. For example he is about to start his junior year, and is waiting for the Alpha Pack to show up, and his moping best friend has been avoiding him like the plague. Stiles doesn't know why because he didn't do anything, but he guesses Scott maybe just needs some space, and he understand why. The guy did just break up with "the love of his life". But lucky for Stiles he isn't completely alone.

Because he has been hanging out with Isaac a lot, and when Stiles says a lot, he means way too much.

He is such a cool guy once he drops the douche facade. And he knows the only reason Isaac is hanging out with him is because Boyd and Erica are still badly hurt from when they were attacked, but thankfully still alive. They were only hurt as a warning from the Alpha Pack, but it still left them healing slowly.

But, because of that Isaac and him spend a lot of time together, and he says he loves spending time with Stiles, for which he doesn't blame him. Because really…..how fun can a Sour-wolf Alpha and a zombie werewolf be?

Either way his summer has been incredible so far. He gained a fantastic new friend, but still has a best friend who ignores him, but the way his life is he counts it as a win! Yet Stiles can't help but still have this gut feeling that something terrible is going to happen soon (and with his luck, it's not unrealistic), and he doesn't think the Alpha Pack will have anything to do with it.


	2. Worst and Best Day Ever (Stiles)

**Thanks to themindlessredspark who edit and corrected this**

* * *

Stiles in the middle

Chapter 2: Worst and Best Day Ever

He hates first days….well not exactly. He is just really hyper and moody today, and doesn't want to deal with all the drama. Surely, there will be a freaking lot of it.

He walks into school, and he hears someone call his name, "Stilinski, over here!" Oh great, drama already and he didn't even make it to his locker, turning around just in time to see the one and only blonde she wolf walking over to him.

"Erica! It's nice to see you in one piece." He says sarcastically.

"You reek of Isaac" She says bluntly, of course he does, they hung out and Isaac is way too touchy for his own good.

"Yeah sure whatever, have you seen him?" He asks Erica out of pure curiosity. Not that Stiles is anxious to see him or anything, because he's not….at all.

"You miss him already, that's cute. So, this means you and Scott broke up for sure." Stiles scowls at her hoping she is joking.

He doesn't really want to talk to Erica about his relationships, so he drops the subject, "Well Erica, I would love to stay and chit chat, but I have to get to class. See you later and don't forget to stay wolfy." With that he quickly walks away. He knows Erica is nice and all but ever since the bite she has been a bitch.

On the way to his locker Stiles spots Scott and waves at him, but Scott swiftly pretends not to see him, (that hurt way more than he thought it would. He went back to school thinking at least something was going to return to normal, but he was obviously wrong.) Stiles frowns and drops his hand, in favor of heading to class.

The rest of the day was awkward. With his luck, he ended up having all his classes with Scott _and _Isaac, and _of course_ the rest of the pack. Ex-Lizard and Lydia were also there, (he still doesn't know how they managed to cover the fact that Jackson died on the field that night, and then miraculously came back to life). Every single one of them sharing the awkwardness during every class.

Lunch was just as awkward, Stiles sat with Isaac and the rest of the pack (really it's just Boyd and Erica), because Jackson is too good to be seen with them in public, well according to Isaac. He just spent the whole time talking to him, looking in his big blue eyes and his perfect curly hair (it is totally obvious that Stiles has a huge crush on him, so he tries his best to play it cool, because, Isaac is perfect, and _he isn't_). Either way he way out Isaac's league and he is okay with just being his friend, definitely not wanting another Lydia situation.

When he gets to his last class of the day, the level of awkward isn't any different.

"So are you trying out for the team this year?" Isaac whispered into his ear during class, not wanting to get detention on the first day for talking too loud.

"No I quit the team, I mean-with four werewolves on the team, I really don't stand a chance." Stiles replied with just a tiny amount of sarcasm

"So have you talked to Scott?" Isaac asks changing the subject quickly; as well as making it awkward.

"No he is avoiding me, and I don't even know why." Of course all of the other wolves where listening to our little conversation, including Scott. (Damn super hearing!)

"His loss, I'm sure you will be fine though. Besides if he is going to act like that, he doesn't deserve you." Isaac says with a smile, causing Stiles to blush. Then he hears Erica and Jackson snickering from their seats. It all makes Stiles feel a little better.

To ruin the moment their teacher turns around and glares at them,"Lahey, Stilinski! Something you would like to share with the rest of the class?"

"No sir, sorry" Isaac says, turning away from Stiles to focus on what the teacher was saying.

The time flies by and when class ends Isaac tells him he should at least go watch practice.

So he does, now sitting on the bleachers with Erica. They both cheer for Boyd and Isaac, loving how they beat every guy and werewolf on the team. He catches Scott watching him sometime as they sit there. But he decides that if Scott doesn't want to talk to him, he won't talk to Scott.

"So, you and Isaac…?" Erica asks as they sit there.

"What about us?" He says innocently, trying to pretend that he don't know what she was talking about.

"You like him, don't you?" She asks again.

And again he blushes; of course he likes him, who wouldn't? Isaac is the perfect replica of a Greek god. He then hears Erica giggle, and he realizes that he said that out loud, cringing because Stiles is one hundred percent sure Isaac heard him.

"He likes you too, it's obvious." Erica says with a smile. He finds this hard to believe, because Isaac is a Greek god status and he is geeky Stiles.

In a rush the practice is over, and Stiles watches Isaac run over to him, Erica just smirks and goes over to Boyd.

"Hey Stiles, can I ask you something?"

"You just did" He says, sarcasms seeping through his words.

"Ha Ha, very funny. But-uh….I was wondering if you would…um- like to go out with me."

Stiles stared at him like he was crazy, "Are you fucking with me?" He asks, finding hard to believe what he was just asked.

"No, but will you? Say yes or no please, and if you say no can we pretend I didn't just make a fool of myself?" Isaac mumbles as he looks down at his feet. Stiles stares at him for a moment and doesn't see anything but the truth in his words.

"Yeah, of course I will go out with you." Stiles replied with a smile.

"Alright cool, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." he says, and leaves with a quick kiss on the cheek.

Feeling happier than he has all day, he walks to his Jeep to head home.

Suddenly before he can even get his door open someone slams his body into the cold metal of his car door. With his face squished he manages to turn around and expects to see Derek, but instead there is a very angry looking Scott.

"What the hell man! You ignore me all summer then all day at school, and now all of the sudden you decide to show up and go all Derek on me" Stiles yells, trying desperately to get out of Scott's hold.

"I want you to stay away from Isaac. Don't go out with him." Scott growls at him, grabbing onto his shirt and staring at him with pleading eyes.

"You know what Scott, fuck you! You can't tell me what to do….you left me alone like an idiot, and you have no fucking right!" he screams back at him.

Scott's eyes turn yellow and his fangs prick his bottom lip, "Listen to me- stay away from Isaac. Your mine and only I can touch you."

Stiles doesn't know what the hell he means by that, but before he can, Scott returns to normal and runs away; leaving him standing there confused.

After a few minutes the shock vanished and he climbs into his Jeep and drives away. Stiles can't help but wonder what the hell he meant. It looks like a long night of researching wait for him, and just to be sure he is going to have to see Derek and get some more answers.

Yet in the back of his mind there is still this feeling that it's his fault that Scott isn't talking to him.

Worst first day ever.


	3. Stupid in denial (Scott)

Thanks to Emrys90 who beta-ed this.

Enjoy and don't forget to review

* * *

Chapter 3: Stupid in denial

It's crazy, overwhelming, unsettling and my self-control is dying. I can't do this anymore.

It's all because of him, because of his scent. Everything about him drives me crazy.

That's why I'm avoiding him. Since I was bitten his scent drives me nuts. I have no control over it.

Thank God Allison show up. With her around I could push that desire in the back of my mind. I could be me and not worry for that crazy attraction.

But nothing ever goes as plan does it? Everything goes to hell after the break up. The crazy desire came back and this time I just can't control it.

So I just stop talking to him. I know it's ungrateful because he's been with me through everything. He is always by my side no matter what.

But the attraction it's too much, the smell it's too much. I don't want to be attracted to him, I love Allison and I'm not gay. I promise myself that I will be with her again and I want to be with her again.

But the smell is so good. It's well better that Allison, better than anything I have ever smelt. I don't want it.

So I have to research myself, because normally it's him that did this stuff. I have to know what's wrong with me, so I can be just his best friend again. It's pathetic I can't even say his name.

So I go to the next best thing, Deaton. That man knows everything because I tell him everything that's happened to me. The only conclusion that he came up was that I was denying my mate.

This powerful scent that draws me in is my mate. Stiles is my mate and I don't want him to be. I can't have him. I'm straight! Deaton told me that I can't resist it, but I can try.

That's what I did. I ignored him all summer and I went to Derek for advice. I was hoping that Deaton is wrong, but I just get the same answers. I just skip the Stiles part though.

I thought to hang out with Isaac because I'm lonely. I can't hang out with Stiles, but I found out that he is spending time with Isaac. The jealousy is just too much, but I suppress it. I managed to stay away all the summer.

Allison has been away from town all summer. She needed space, but I needed her right now.

The full moon is a bitch. I had to go to Derek because I lost my anchor Alison. She doesn't work anymore. I spend the full moons chained up like a beast with no control.

But of course the school year has to come and I have to see him. He was waving at me the first time he saw me. But I ignore him and pretend that I didn't see him. It was just my luck that I have him in every class.

I hear him when Isaac asked him if he talked to me. He replied that I was avoiding him and that maybe I need space. He sound so hurt and I just wanted to comfort him. To hold him, but I suppress that feeling too.

Isaac told him that I don't deserve him and maybe it's true. But I couldn't stop the angry feelings to rip Isaac's head off. It was to strong when I saw Stiles blushing, but thank God the teacher's voice broke my trance.

Practice was worst; I heard him and Erica talking about Isaac. What makes me angrier is that Stiles like him, saying stupid things like Greek God. Some shit like that, my wolf wants to come out and claim what's mine.

I keep control tackling players with no shame, but everything goes to hell when I hear Isaac asking Stiles out on a date. Stiles saying yes to him and then Isaac left with a Kool-Aid smile. I ran after him trying to keep control, but it's almost impossible.

I spot him next to his jeep and slam him against it. He turns around and looks surprised. But then he yells at me.

"What the hell man! You ignore me all summer and all today. Now you go all Derek on me?!" He said pushing Scott back.

I just got angrier than I already was. I still kept trying to keep my wolf in control, but it was extremely hard. "Stay away from Isaac, You can't…you can't go out with him!" I yell back at him. I wanted to warn him that he is mine.

"You know what Scott, fuck you! You can't tell me what to do! You left me alone like an idiot, so you have no fucking right! No right at all!" He yelled back at me.

I grabbed him by his shirt and by the look of his face I knew I wolfed out.

"Listen to me, stay away from Isaac. Only I can touch you!" I said to him. I was fighting my wolf as I think of stiles. How he had been with him through everything and I calmed down. I release him and ran as fast as I could.

Knowing that telling him was a huge mistake, but I have to find a new anchor. One that I don't like, because I don't want it to be him. But like Derek told to me, I can' denied my mate because I'm going to lose control.

I didn't realize how much I had ran until I reach the deep part of the forest. After a long time of thinking, I came to the conclusion that I am an idiot. How can I not want Stiles? He is my best friend and he had helped me.

He had been there when my parents got divorced. He is the most selfless person that I know. He is always thinking of other and I just threw all that away because I'm in denial.

How could I be so stupid? That is why I need Stiles. He keeps me sane and no one had been that to me. My mother always thought that we were going to end up together. Now I understand that more because my wolf wants him and I never realized that I wanted him too.

It just took three fucking months to come to my senses. Now I just need to win him back and make Isaac back off. Stiles is my mate and only mine. He is going to be mine even if I had to kill for it.


	4. Something I didn't have before (Isaac)

Chapter 4: Something I didn't have before

If you ask me how my life would be at the age of seventeen, I would have said that I would be dead. But now I'm much better. My life is so much better since I got the bite. Everything that happened to me makes me happy.

You must think that I'm an insensitive jerk for not caring about my father's death. But I don't. He was a bastard who beat me up and locked me in a freezer. So I don't feel guilty for being happy that he's gone.

Now I have friends and a pack. I have confidence and now I do things that I never though I could do. I'm not talking about lacrosse, the super strength, the hearing or even the healing.

I'm talking about Stiles Stilinski. I've never had the confidence to talk to him. I know this sounds stupid, but I always had this school girl crush on him. I had even been afraid to even look at him some days.

I was always watching from afar. How he talked just to Scott and obsessed over Lydia Martin. I was watching him when Scott ditched him for Allison Argent.

He is my anchor. I lied to Derek on that full moon when I said it was my father. Stiles is everything to me since moment I took the bite.

To me his smell is better than anything I ever came into contact with. His scent drives me crazy, no he…he drives me crazy. He drives me insane in a very good way.

So in the summer Scott started avoiding him. Leaving him alone with all his nightmares about Gerard and when he kidnapped him.

So when Derek asked me to check on him. Derek, wither he admits it or not, is very grateful that Stiles saved him all those times. So I was very glad to check on him.

It wasn't as easy as I thought it would be, to get close to him that is. He is not the most open person as one might think. Kind of just like me, he thinks about others first. So one night I slept over and he started crying in his sleep. To me nightmares are a very familiar thing, so I comfort him the only way I know how. I hold him close.

With all the time we spend together, my school girl crush turned into something more. Thank god for my self-control, because every time I'm close to him my wolf wanted to come out. I wanted so sink my teeth into his neck and mark him as mine. That desire spiked every time he was near and it only grew bigger and stronger.

So I went to Derek. I asked him what was wrong with me and the only think that came to his mind, after some research, was that I found my Mate.

So Stiles is my mate and just like that I couldn't have been happier! The person who I had a crush on since freshman year was my mate! Everything was turning out so perfectly.

Of course everyone in the pack found out eventually. Erica was always teasing me about it and telling me to ask him out. Boyd just smiled and patted my shoulder with a light grip. Derek smirked and when we were alone he pulled me into a tight embrace. I will admit I cried into his shoulder a bit.

So I decided to ask him out after practice. I couldn't just drop the Mate Bomb on him so soon. I wanted to take things slow, even if it was hard to keep in control. Since he is human he can't feel the bond like I can.

When he agrees to go out on a date with me everything just felt so perfect.

The following day he came to the train station to talk to Derek and Peter. So I couldn't help but to spy and listen in to what they were talking about.

"So are you telling me that Scott is going nuts because he is denying his mate?! So what does that have to do with me?" Stiles asked in an angry tone.

"Yes, that's what I said. You know the Argent girl must be his mate. You know he has no control on the full moons either, so this has to be it. Maybe he wants you to stay away from Isaac because he considers you pack." Peter answers him in his always sassy tone.

"So what do I do?" He asked.

"Well one option is that you can stay away from Isaac, but I don't think that is a good idea. The second option is that you could stay away from him because he is losing control. Either way I'm going to have a talk him because right now he is too dangerous." Derek said to Stiles, talking for the first time I started listening.

So Scott attacked Stiles is what I gathered. Right now I just want to find him and kill him. But I keep it cool because Stiles needs me. Just then Stiles comes out from where they have been talking. When he looked up and saw me, I couldn't help but smile at him.

"Hey." He said.

"Why didn't you tell me that Scott attacked you? You could have been hurt you know that?" I told him.

"Sorry, it's just that everything happened so freaking fast. I decided to come here right away because, if Scott is dangerous, I had to warn Derek. This way Scott won't hurt anybody."

I just smiles at him. He is always thinking of other people before he thinks of himself.

"So about that date?" He asked me smiling and I couldn't help but smile back.

"I was just thinking about seeing a movie tomorrow after school. Would that be okay?" I asked trying to not sound like a shy idiot.

"Isaac, you could take me to eat the worst fast food and I wouldn't care. I mean look at you!" He said blushing at the end.

I kind of blushed too. I looked over a bit and I could see Erica smirking. At this I blushed even harder.

"See ya tomorrow." Stiles said and kissed my cheek. Just like I did to him and it felt so amazing. I couldn't wait to kiss him for real.

Later after Stiles was gone, I was daydreaming a little bit. When suddenly Derek's voice penetrated my thoughts.

"Isaac don't leave Stiles side. Scott is a danger for him and everyone close to him. You have to protect your mate above all." He orders me. Of course I just nod. I don't need him to tell me twice.

"Yeah especially now. You know Scotty has found a big interest in your dear Stiles." said the ever annoying and majorly creepy Peter.

"What that supposed to mean?" I asked confused. For an unknown reason I also get very angry.

"Nothing, nothing. Just be careful, sometimes rare things happen." He said in a weird way. Then again when is he not weird? He came back from the dead.

That night I go to sleep feeling very anxious and with the feeling that something bad is going to happen. I just hope I'm wrong.

I hope Scott isn't going to show up and screw things up for me. I have always been jealous of him because he always had Stiles. Even if he doesn't deserve him and I have no problem fighting him to protect and keep Stiles safe.


	5. Fighting is a mood killer (Stiles)

Chapter 5: Fighting is a mood killer.

"Fuck Isaac! Just keep going Isaac!" I moaned. When the blonde started sucking on my neck and kissing me so hard, I couldn't help the groan that escaped.

"You are so hot like this, so hot and mine. Only mine!" Someone said from behind me as he nipped my earlobe.

"Yes Scott!" I moan to the brunette. This feels so good

"You are amazing and mine. Just mine." Stiles said kissing him even harder. Scott is biting my neck and this is beyond perfect.

"Isaac please, Scott keep going. Guys I want more, guys please more."

"OH MY GOD!" I jump awake to the sound of my alarm. Why the hell was I dreaming about Scott? A freaking wet dream with Scott in it! Oh my god! Okay, okay don't freak out, don't freak out.

I'm freaking out! I jump up to take a shower and calm down my nerves. I mean there's no reason to freak out right? I had wet dreams all the time that normally include Isaac and just Isaac. Not Scott and especially not Scott and Isaac.

I'm sixteen years old it's normal to fantasize about two hot guys. Well I've never in my life thought about Scott like that. I mean he is attractive, but I never dreamt of him in that sense. I've never dream of a threesome, okay maybe I had. But Scott was never part of them.

After I calmed myself down I decided to get dress. Today is my first date ever. Yeah, yeah I know right. But I've never been on a date before and I'm so nervous. Thank god Erica came over yesterday to help me pick out clothes.

By that I mean buy me new clothes. So now I'm wearing black tight jeans, a blue button up shirt and my red hoodie. I wanted everything to be just perfect because I can't blow it. Isaac is way out my league.

After getting dress and grab some breakfast, I went right to school.

Once I got there I tried looking for Scott, but he is nowhere in sight. Last night after leaving Derek's place, I tried calling him and texting him. But nothing and just thinking of Scott now reminds me of that dream.

Fantastic; I sighed and head to class. Don't think about that it's just better to ignore the problem until it goes away.

The day finished in a blur and I'm so glad I spent all day with Isaac. The others were here, but Scott apparently decided to ditch school for the day because I didn't see him in any of my classes.

After practice Isaac and I headed to the movie theater. I even let him drive because he asked me if he could, I didn't want to spoil things up so I let him.

The movie was pure crap. It was some cheap horror movie and neither of us paid attention to it. We just held hands, share popcorn and drinks. He is such a gentleman, God I was going to die of how cute and shy he is. Oh my god everything was going perfect.

The only strange thing was that I had this feeling that someone was watching us. I shake that feeling though. If someone was following us Isaac would have sense it right. Right?

When the movie was over we head out to the parking lot.

"So please tell me I didn't screw everything up?" Isaac asked me in shy way.

Oh my god I wanted to jump him right here and right now.

"Everything was perfect and just amazing. This was the best date ever." I replied to encourage him and stroke his ego even if I really want to scream "Why haven't you kissed me yet?"

"This was your first date ever right?" He reminds me with a chuckle.

"Way to ruin the moment." I said jokingly.

"So, we can do this again sometime?" He asked me. I just nodded and smiled.

We stared at each other awkwardly, quietly waiting to see who made the first move. After a second he started to lean down, closing his eyes. This was finally happening, I leaned in and kissed. Finally my first kiss and it's with a hot guy.

The kiss isn't shy at all. He grabs me roughly by the waist and I whimper into the kiss.

He doesn't waste no time in put his tongue in my mouth. I happily complied and put my arms around his neck. Everything was perfect because I was making out against my jeep in an open parking lot with a very hot guy.

We made out for a while, I honestly don't remember how much time passed by. Unfortunately a growl interrupts us. We turn around to see a very angry looking Scott with amber glowing eyes and sharp fangs showing.

"Get away from him." He said growling even louder than before.

"Scott please calm down. You don't want to hurt us." I said kind of shaky. Oh my god now I sound like a girl.

"Stiles stay behind me." Isaac said to me. He looked up at me showing off his amber eyes and his claws are extended.

"Stay away from my mate Isaac, I'm warning you!" Scott yelled completely wolf out.

Mate? What the hell is he talking about, mate? He has a mate? Who in the hell is his mate? Oh god am I Scott's mate? How is that even possible?

"You stay away Scott, he is my mate! I saw him first so get the hell out here Scott!" Isaac yelled growling. He was also wolfed out.

Oh my god, I'm Isaac mate too? This is so bizarre, how can I be the mate of two werewolves? Me, a dorky, idiotic and clumsy with ADHD, this is impossible.

"Guys clam down please!" I yelled, but they just launch at each other and started fighting. I just stood there like an idiot frozen. I don't know what to do. There was no way I could stop them. I mean I'm just a useless human. So I did the first thing that came to my mind and dialed Erica's number fast.

"Hello Stiles?" She answered.

Before I got a chance to talk back, Scott slams me against my car. It looked like he was going to kill me. I dropped my phone hearing Erica's screams.

Isaac came running fast to attack Scott. I closed my eyes; I don't want to see what's going to happen. This is so messed up in so many ways. I am not mate material.

I am no-one's mate, I couldn't be. This is definitely the mood killer if I ever saw one. I just heard growls and threats. Suddenly I feel a lot of pain coming from my left shoulder and from my neck. It was agonizing; I weakly opened my eyes and see Scott with his teeth in my neck.

Someone was biting my shoulder. Most likely it was probably Isaac. What the hell does this mean? Are they going to kill me? I'm pretty sure I'm going to die. I'm going to leave my dad alone. I want to be stronger, but the pain is too much.

The last thing I heard was a girl screaming my name, but just like that everything goes dark.


	6. Double mates (Erica)

Stiles in the middle

Chapter 6: Double mates (Erica)

"Hello Stiles?" I asked once I answer my cellphone, but there was no answer. I was just chilling in the train station. Because let's be honest I love Boyd and Derek, but they are boring as hell. But why does he call me if he doesn't pick up?

I was about to hang up when I heard a thud. It sounded like something fell on the floor really hard. Screaming and growling was coming from his end.

What the fuck is going on? I scream into the phone demanding answers, but nothing besides screaming.

Stiles screams was pain. He was supposed to be with Isaac. So my instincts kicked in right away. I realized that something was wrong with my pack-mates. Well Stiles is not really in the pack, but he is Isaac's mate. So that kind of made him part of the pack.

"Derek, Boyd something bad is happening!" I scream in desperation. They came down in a flash demanding answer.

"What do you mean?" My Alpha asked me.

"I just received a phone call from Stiles. He was with Isaac, but he never answered me. There was growling and screaming. I know something was wrong." I answered him in the fastest way I could.

"Maybe it was the Alpha Pack?" Boyd suggested.

"I don't know. Where were they supposed to be?" Derek ask me again

"At the movie theater, they were on a date."

"Okay, I will call Jackson as we get there. Someone try to call Scott, come on move!" The Alpha ordered us.

We move fast, Jackson was to meet us outside the forest. We get there in matter of minutes, just running and praying that it wasn't the Alpha Pack. We all tried to contact Scott, but it goes straight to voice mail.

We howled, but nothing answered back. We sniffed, but there were no scent of the Alpha Pack. Boyd and I are pretty familiar with there scent because they held us captive. We catch Stiles scent instead and it was mixed with both Scott's and Isaac's scent. We follow the trail to the parking lot and we see something pretty awful.

Scott and Isaac were fighting completely wolfed out. The smell of blood is everywhere and I spotted Stiles unconscious on the floor close to his car. He was covered in blood and I ran to him while the others went to stop the others two.

When I near him someone tackle me to the floor. I turned to see that Isaac was attacking me. He is out of his mind, I could feel it, but I don't know why. Boyd grabs him and knocks him back leaving him unconscious.

I immediately rushed to Stiles and I saw two bites on his body. One was on his neck and the other was on his left shoulder, what the hell? Why would they bite Stiles? Well Isaac could have because he would be claiming him, but the other bite smelt like Scott.

The bites are not too deep. He must have pass out of the pain. I grab him in my arms and see that Scott and my pack mate are knocked out.

After this we all went back to the train station. I leave Stiles on an old couch that we brought here because you guess why? Isaac and Scott are chained, when we all settle down I demand answers from my Alpha.

"What the hell was happening out there? Why were they fight, why would they bite Stiles?" I demand, well almost yelling.

"Erica calm down." Derek said to me and that made me more frustrated.

"I can't calm down Derek! He is one of my best friends and was attacked from one of my pack mates along with his idiot best friend. I have no idea what is going on and I want to know what the hell is."

"Erica shut up!" My Alpha screams, baring his teeth and showing red eyes. My Beta instincts made me shut up and respect The Alpha Command.

"Why did they attack Stilinski?'" Jackson asked. God I hate that guy, but he is pack.

"Will all of you shut up and let me explain!" Derek waited till they all calmed down and shuted up.

"They were obviously fighting for their mate and of course they were stupid teenagers and claimed him. So now they are going to share a Mate." Peter answers, interrupting Derek in his always sassy and irritating tone.

"That's impossible!" I said because I know for a fact that a wolf can only mate with one person. I was already mated with Boyd and it wasn't by choice. Well it's not that bad either, but it is only just one wolf to one mate. It can be human or another wolf, but just one.

"Well sweet girly, there are rare cases in which two wolves can have the same Mate. Because it is based on the scent and in this case Mr. Lahey has been attracted to Stiles so his wolf chosen him to be his mate. With Scott, well that must be a stroke of bad luck,"

A growl carried down the hall and it made Peter smirk. He looked back at the group and continued, "Clearly it wasn't a choice because we all know that he was denying himself. He is so in love with the crazy huntress that he convinced himself he was straight. Unfortunately for our young Stilinski, their wild side took over and was telling them to claim their mate. Now they both claimed him and are going to learn how to share."

Well I gotta admit that makes sense.

"Let me out of here!" Someone scream from one of the wagons as we all approach them. We could see Scott and Isaac fighting to set them selves free.

"Calm down now! Neither one of you are going to be free if you are not in control!"

"Where is Stiles?" Isaac asked fighting with his chains.

"Well you two went crazy fighting for Stiles and now he is sleeping. He is very hurt because two wolves bit him. Now he must be in pain." I answer him

"Who did that to him?!" Scott demands angry.

"You two did it." Boyd told them.

"Stiles is my mate, I would never have hurt him." Isaac said as red rimmed his eyes.

"What do you mean your Mate? Stiles is my Mate not yours and I could never hurt him." Scott spats at Isaac.

"You always are hurting him you idiot! First you ignore him for four months, which by the way was filled with him crying because of nightmares about Gerard. I should know because I was there for him not you." Isaac said facing Scott with his Golden Eyes.

"Second you always ditch him to be with that stupid crazy bitch of a hunter, who by the way almost killed you. You have no right to be his Mate! I always loved him!" Isaac screams back.

Scott looked back with yellow eyes, fangs and everything out. It was sort of hot to watch them fight for him. Thank God they were chained up, because otherwise there would be blood and bits of skin on the walls right now.

"SHUT UP!" Derek screams and they both stay still.

They directed their attention to him, "Now pay attention because I'm going to say this just one time." They nod, and he keeps going, "What you two did put him in a rare predicament. Stiles is Isaac's mate as well as Scott's. You both were idiots, lost control and both claim Stiles." Derek said taking a breath and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Now he is stuck with both of you and you two are stuck with each other, sharing him. Oh and death is not a solution, because if one of the wolves die so does his mate. So any question?" Peter continued where Derek left off.

Wow that is the most I had ever heard the Alpha talked. The idiots both looked confused, but they nodded. I heard a groan of pain coming from the couch. Well everyone heard it. Stiles was waking up and we all look at each other panicky.

How do we tell them about all this mess? We almost forgot about him since the whole double mates. He is part of this too, so how would he take all this? I have a feeling that he is going to freak out a lot and I mean a lot.


	7. I could get used to this (Stiles)

Chapter 7: I could get used to this

Am I dead?

No I don't think so. I wouldn't be in so much pain if I was dead.

Oh God this pain is a bitch! Where the hell am I?

My head is killing me as I slowly opened my eyes to see where I am. I see everything was pretty much pitched black.

I sit up and realize that I'm on an old couch. There's some spotlights illuminating the place a little. I turn my head and saw some old trains.

I am in the train station, what am I doing here?

"Hey, you're awake." Someone said. I turned around and see Erica behind the couch.

"Hey, when did I get here?" I ask, because I'm kind of confused.

"Stiles look at you a little." She answers me and I obey.

For the first time since I woke up, less than a minute ago. I notice that my hood was wet in my left shoulder, my eyes widen and the memories come back like a flash.

I remember it first starting with a perfect date and then an angry Scott showing up. After that there was some fighting and them calling me something, but I can't remember. Lastly it ended with both wolves biting me like I was some chew toy.

"Why the hell would they bite me?" I asked out loud

"They were claiming you." A familiar voice replied. I turn around to see Derek walking up to me with his hands raised in an innocent position.

"What do you mean Sour Wolf?" I asked him. I felt more confused and ignored the angry look I get in return. Why would they need to claim me? The wolves only claim their mate and again more memories in a flash

"Holy shit! They claim me because they think I am their mate?" I asked in a freaked out and squeaky voice. Yeah I know, not so mainly right.

"They didn't think you are you idiot. They know you are their mate." Creepy Uncle Peter answered me. When did he get here? Well I almost forgot that he lives in this hell hole as well.

"I can't be their mate I mean look at me. Scott loves Allison and Isaac is too good for me!" I exclaim. I stand on my feet feeling kind of dizzy all of sudden.

"It has nothing to do with love or your insecurities Stilinski." Jackson retorted from behind Derek. Boyd is right by his side, since when did he become the voice of reason.

"Stiles, their wolf choose you. This is a rare case in and of its self, Scott was denying himself. That's why he was so crazy and well Isaac knew, but he was taking things slow." Erica says to me in a calm tone.

"What the hell that makes it so much better now doesn't it? What the fuck do I do now? Scott was ignoring me because he thinks I'm not good enough for him. Isaac lied to me and now I have to choose one of them?" I scream to let all the tension and frustration leave my body. All of them flinch at the animosity that backed my scream. Oh yeah that's right super hearing woops.

"That last part is where you're wrong Stiles. You can't choose and they can't either. You are their mate as in both of them." Peter says.

"Okay, so how does this work? I have to date the both of them, let them share me like some piece of meat? Do we live in the 1700's now?" I asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Yeah exactly like that." Derek answers my question ignoring my sarcasm. Holy crap I really am their new chew toy! I have to be with the two of them, what is this like some freaking comedy shows were I'm passed like a whore?

"Where are they?" I ask trying to calm down "Because we need to do some serious talking." I add

"They are chained up in there," Boyd answers me pointing a wagon on the back, "but be careful. They are calmed for now, but still unstable." He adds in a warning tone

I just ignore them all and start walking. We have a real big talk we need to have and there might be some threating and pain.

"Scream if you need anything Stilinski, like condoms." Jackson said in a mocking tone.

"Bite me asshole. You just wish you can have a go at me." I told him with some of my new found anger, knowing the others would hear me.

"Your boyfriends already did it for me and I wouldn't want ruined seconds let alone thirds." he said with a shit eating grin.

I enter the wagon and see them both chained to the walls. They lift their heads with big puppy eyes.

"Stiles!" They said happily. Wow they do look like two kicked puppies.

"Are you two nuts?! How could you do this to me?!" I screamed at them. They seem surprised and flinched back a bit.

"What exactly did we do?" Scott asked tilting his head to the side.

"Oh I don't know like claiming me and making me a bitch for you two. Since when am I your mate Scott? How could you ignore that for some stupid reason like this? You could have talk to me. I am that bad?" I scream at him. I know I sounded like a whiny girl, but Scott really hurt me this couple of months. I am angry and hurt right now, so he deserves some screaming.

"Stiles it's not that I didn't want you, because I want you so bad. It's that I love Allison; well I used to love her. But then I realized that you are like the best thing that has ever happen to me since like always. I was and idiot that was in denial, you have to forgive me." He answers me with puppy eyes.

He is cute, why I never notice that is beyond me? Right now that I'm claimed I must be feeling that bond that I always read about. I ignore it for a moment and turn to look at Isaac who looks just scared.

"And you Isaac? You could have told me too, I'm just your mate after all." I said to him. I'm not that angry at Isaac, but a lot could have been avoid if would have talk to me too.

"Sorry it's just that I didn't know that you were also his mate. I always wanted you and I never doubted it. I just wanna be with you and make things right." He said to me looking at me with adoring eyes. Wow this mate thing is pretty cool. Scott is looking at me in the same way and I could get uses to this. Two hot guys just for me, it doesn't sound so bad.

"Look guys I know that you claim me and now there is no turning back. So let's think for a moment for once. I decide that both of you, since I have no other choice and you two don't either, are my mates. It must be the bond or something, Isaac, I have no problems with you and I'm not that mad. But you Scott, you have to make it up to me. You really hurt me, mate or not, you have to promise you would never do that again." Stiles takes a breath and lets it out slowly.

"The moment you guys start fighting, I'm going to lock each one of you in a Mountain Ash circle, because these two bites hurt like a bitch. Do you understand everything I just said?" They both nod their heads like little kids and that is so cute. Snap out of it Stilinski, you are supposed to be angry.

"Yeah Stiles, I don't mind sharing you. Well no I don't because it bothers me a little, but I would rather have you like that then not have you at all." Isaac said and that is so sappy and so freaking cute.

So I just get near him grab his face with my hands and kiss him hard. He responds right away and I pull back after a couple of seconds. I love admiring his beautiful blue eyes until Scott clear his throat and I turn to look at him

"Stiles, I know I have been a shitty friend, but I'm going to make it up to you. I swear I'm going to suck it up and deal with sharing you. I don't care how long it takes to get you to forgive me." Scott said to me with that kicked puppy face.

It was so cute. So I get near him and kiss him for the first time. Never in my life would I have thought that I was going to kiss Scott, but I'm doing it now and it is awesome. I pull back and smile to both of them. They smile back with that adoring look on their faces. I totally could get used to this.

"Well kids, this has been a shitty day and my dad is going to kill me because I'm way past my curfew. So see ya tomorrow at school." I said giving them a little peck on the lips to each one.

"So you're just going to leave us here?" Scott asked me

"Well I'm still angry, so yeah. Like I said, I better get going because my dad is going to kill me." With that I smile get the hell out of there.

Jackson was stuck giving me a ride to the movie theater to pick up my jeep. The guy is a cave man so he just teases me all the way there.

After I pick up my jeep I went home and yeah surprise, I am grounded. But who cares, I'm happy for the first time in a long time. I'm finally happy! I went from being a dateless loser to being the mate of two hot werewolves. I'm totally going get used to this. This was a crappy day, but it got better.

I went to sleep with a smile on my face.


	8. MatesBoyfriends (Stiles)

Hey, here's chapter 8, thanks a lot to who edited this, by the way if you want to have a visual aid of Stiles' new clothes here are the links.

Stiles' outfit

. ?id=26641373&parentid=M_APP_TEESSHORT

shop/product/superga-x-the-man-repeller-lace-up-sn eakers-2750-velvet?ID=777162&CategoryID=17400#fn=spp%3D2%26ppp%3D96%26sp%3D1%26rid%3D97%26spc%3D219 

shop/product/lucky-brand-jeans-221-original-straig ht-jeans?ID=966706&CategoryID=29883#fn=MENS_PRODUCT_TYPE%3DJeans%26sp%3D1%26spc%3D18%26ru leId%3D5%26slotId%3D3

Stiles in the middle

Chapter 8: Mates/Boyfriends (Stiles)

I can't fight the smile that didn't leave my face since yesterday. I am so fucking happy with life right now.

I know this is kind of messed up, but I don't care fucking care! I have two hot Werewolves on me, it's amazing.

When I finally get up, I go straight to the shower. Today I wanna look good; no wait scratch that I want to look Fucking Sexy today! Nothing and I mean nothing is going to spoil my good mood today.

So as I was saying, I took a shower and decided to wear the new clothes Erica helped me buy.

So today I decided to use a pair of deep blue 221 Original Straight Lucky Brand Jeans with a white Strom Trooper shirt. I figured the Crimson red Burberry Brit Kelsey Jacket, because my other one has blood all over it. To top it off have the black scarf to hide the bite mark on my neck, which by the way this one and the one in my shoulder doesn't hurt so much anymore. They just bother me a little and well I still have to hide it.

Before I go down for breakfast, I put on my new Superga _x_ lace up sneakers that were velvet ocean blue.

I notice that my dad was already gone. So I decided to just eat some Captain Crunch cereal or something easy like that. That's when I heard a noises coming from my bedroom. Damn werewolves, they don't know how to ring a fucking bell.

I rush upstairs to my bedroom getting a metal bat. I see someone that I never in my life expected to see standing in my room. Well never through the window that is.

"Hey." A very good looking Scott said with a kicked puppy expression. A bouquet of white roses with a single purple orchid in the middle was in his hands. A freaking bouquet of flowers! Since when did I become a girl in all this mess?

"There's a front door you know, you could oh I don't know use it." I said with just a little of sarcasm in my voice looking at him. "What are you doing here so early in the morning and with flowers?" I asked him. I asked because I knew Scott is a heavy sleeper. He gets up in the morning ten minutes before school started and this is an hour early. So sorry for being a little surprised.

"Well last night you said that I have to make it up to you and I wanna show you that I can be a great boyfriend starting today. These are for you." He said giving me the bouquet. I got to admit it's a cute gesture. So I grab the flowers and smelled them because that's what you do when you receive white roses.

"The White roses stand for purity and innocence as well as new beginnings. The purple orchid stands for royalty, beauty, wisdom and thoughtfulness. They both remind me of you and what we are now." Scott said with a proud expression.

"Thank you Scott, but you do remember that I am bisexual right. Not a girl, plus where did you get these flowers? You do know nothing is open yet right?" I ask him curiously.

"Well about that…" He said avoiding my gaze. Oh boy.

"Where did you get it?" I said tossing the bouquet on the floor poking. I walked up to him and poked him on the chest with my index finger.

"Well my mom may or may not have bought it yesterday to put them on the living room table. So I may or may not have stolen them."

"So you bring me stolen flowers from your coffee table?" I ask him shocked. Well it sounded like something Scott would do. I love the guy, but he is not the brightness wolf in the pack. Romantic yes, I mean he looked up what the flowers meant.

"Well it's romantic. At least I did try." He said in his defense. Well he is right the intention counts, but stolen flowers from his mom, seriously?

"Well buddy you are wooing me in the wrong way. Thank you for the thought." I said to him turning around to finally grab some breakfast. Next thing I know he grabs me by the wrist and I'm pressed against him.

His arms are around my waist, so by reflex I put my arms around his neck. He nosed along my neck and it kind of tickled. Werewolves have this crazy scent thing, but it feels good as well.

"I am really sorry. I didn't want to hurt you Stiles. That's why I denied my wolf. Please you have to forgive me." He mumbles against my neck and he was sobbing. Oh God, how could he do this to me?

"Scott is okay. I know you didn't mean it." I said hugging him tightly trying to comfort him. He does the same and keeps sobbing. "Please don't cry." I told him in a soft tone lifting his face and wiping his tears with my thumbs. "I could never stay mad at you for too long." I add before kissing him.

I never thought that kissing Scott will feel so natural. The bond between the wolf and its mate is extremely strong that they can feel the others love. The mate is going to respond to that love equally.

The kiss really started out as innocent, but he is eager for more. He bit my bottom lip and I can't help but gasp as he pushes his tongue in my mouth. He moves his hands slowly from my waist to my butt, grabbing and squeezing it with no shame at all.

He just explores my mouth while squeezing my ass and start pushing me to the bed. I fell on top of him. He removed his hands from my ass and started touching everywhere. He removed his mouth from mine, then removed my scarf with his teeth and started sucking my neck.

I let out a groan as he grabbed my thighs and put them around his waist. He starts trusting and I moan very loud. The sweet, sweet friction and I can feel how big he is just by grinding his clothed hard on with mine. He sucks on my neck harder and groaned.

I kept moaning more and more. I was so freaking close, but could you blame me? I just can't believe that my first sexual experience is with my best friend, now one of my mates slash boyfriends.

"Stiles, you are going to be late for school!" The voice of my dad came from downstairs. Oh god when did he get here? We both stopped and our eyes widen.

We fixed our messed up clothes and go downstairs to face my dad. I was hoping he didn't hear anything.

"Dad, when did you get here?" I asked him trying to sound casually and putting the best face on. I was hoping for the 'I was not dry humping with Scott in my bedroom' look.

"I forgot my phone, hey Scott how have you been?" He asked while looking at us oddly.

"Hey Sheriff, I'm better now thanks for asking. How have you been doing?" Scott asked back and you can tell from a mile away that he is nervous.

"I've had better days, thanks for asking. Well boys you should go to school or you will be late." He said as he walked out of the house.

"Well that was close." Scott said releasing a sigh.

"Are you crazy, how could you not here him coming? You're supposed to have supper hearing for crying out loud." I told him.

"Well I was distracted remember." He said shrugging.

"Whatever, let's go to school." I said trying to hide the blush that is spreading on my cheeks. He just laughs and kisses me.

When we get to school we took separate ways saying goodbye and he kissed me on the cheek. Our locker are not near each other unfortunately, so I try to spot Isaac but he is nowhere in sight. I sigh and open my locker to get the stuff I need for first period. That's when I suddenly felt two strong arms around my waist and someone kissing my neck softly.

"Hey." Came the smooth voice of Isaac and oh god it was so fucking sexy.

"Hey yourself wolfy." I said leaning against his touch smiling. He held me tighter and this felt so perfect. I turned around in his arms and put my arms around his neck, press my lips to his. I made the first move sucking his lip and pulling it into deep the kiss, but he is faster.

He put his tongue in my mouth and pressed me against my open locker. It's kind of uncomfortable, but I am making out with Isaac. He is cupping my ass when someone interrupts us with the sound of a fake cough.

We stopped; turn our heads to see Lydia and Erica smirking like maniacs. We pull apart immediately and blushed a little.

"That was hot." Erica said her smirk even wider. Wow girls are crazy.

But thank God the bell rings and save us for embarrassment. Before crazy girls could say anything else and it wouldn't affect me, but now.

Every class was awkward. Scott and Isaac keep trying to sit next to me, but lucky me I end up sitting with Allison who was back in town. Which was more awkward because Scott was looking at me and not her, she tried to talk to me.

I'm mad at her because she went crazy Gerard on all of us. If she knew what I did with her ex this morning she would be shooting me with an arrow, Isaac has a brooding face while Erica and Jackson making fun of me.

So awkward did not define how uncomfortable this is. Oh lets not talk about lunch, I sat in the middle of Scott and Isaac, very close, and they were practically pressing up on me. Both kept glaring at each other and everything just got more awkward.

Every freaking class was passing in slow motion. It was a freaking nightmare, when lacrosse practice came I went to watch like I promised my mates. Wow how weird did that sound?

I sit with Erica and spot Allison sitting with Lydia. I don't know why, but I suddenly felt jealous. Like a lot jealousy. She can back off, Scott and Isaac are mine. Speaking of the devils, they were looking at me and waving like idiots. They were showing off for me, but I saw Allison smiling.

She probably was thinking that was for her, well you're wrong bitch. These two idiots start fighting, rolling around in the ground. Erica and I look at each other in panic, hoping they don't wolf out in front of everybody.

Boyd and Jackson separate them, stopping them from fighting. Then the couch is yelling at them and then told the team to hit the showers, except for Scott and Isaac.

I wait until the coach stops screaming at them because of the fight. When coach was gone they spotted me on the bleachers and came over.

"Are you two crazy, fighting in front of everyone? Someone could have seen you shifted!" I exclaimed to them with an angry tone.

"Sorry, Stiles it's my fault. Sorry I was saying inappropriate thing to Isaac." Scott said

"Inappropriate things, what were you saying?!" I ask and he looks embarrassed.

"He was saying that he got to dry humping you and I didn't. Then he started saying that he was going to get you into bed before me, which is totally a lie because I saw you first." Isaac said glaring at Scott.

Oh my God, they were fighting because they wanna have sex with me. Competing who was going to do it first, oh Jesus, I am not angry anymore. It's the first time in my life that I felt so wanted and so need. It feel awesome, suddenly an idea pops in my head. A great idea that probably would have me avoids walking for a week. But it will stop the fighting.

"There's no reason to fight for me guys, let's make a deal." I told them as they both looked at me curiously. I continued, "Tonight my dad won't be home. So you two are going to come over and for some sexy time for everyone. Stiles wants to have fun all night." I said.

Their eyes widen in shock, but both nod their heads in agreement. I can't decide if the puppy act is because they are werewolves or because they like the idea.

"Now go take a shower. I don't need to be a werewolf to smell how much you stink. Oh and boys, see ya tonight." I kissed them both and head to the parking lot to go home. This is going to be a long night.

A very good and long night.


	9. Stiles in the middle (Scott,Stiles,Isaac

**Hello everyone, here's the last chapter of this story, but don't worry, there's a sequel, it will soon be posted, it's called "Still in the middle" so stay tuned!**

**Thanks to the awesome Emrys90 who edited this **

Stiles in the middle

Chapter 9: Stiles in the middle (Scott, Stiles and Isaac)

Stiles was nervous, well saying nervous is a little of an understatement. He was going crazy; he still can't believe that he had invited his mates/boyfriends to dinner and to have sex. So yeah he has right to be freaking out.

He never had done anything sexual with another person, just his lefty and now he is going to have sex with two guys. His fist time is going to be a threesome that was awesome and scary at the same time.

He kept taking deep breaths and kept cooking.

He decided to just throw some meat in the oven. He knows that Scott eats anything and Isaac has no problem either.

He just hoped that everything turned out fine. If those two idiots didn't decide to fight.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Okay so tell me, why are we walking? We could have taken our bikes, it would have been faster." The blonde werewolf said while he walked beside Scott.

"Because Isaac we need to talk." The tanned teen answered him.

"Okay better start talking then because we left school ten minutes ago. You haven't said a word yet."

"We need to make a truce or something. We used to be friends Isaac." Scott said.

"I know, but I am angry at you. I wanted Stiles just to myself and you came into the picture." The blonde responds.

"Yeah, but you heard what Derek said, we would have end up as Stiles mate. It was a matter of time." The tanned teen added.

"I know is just, I wanted Stiles for a long time, even before the bite. When I found out he was my mate." He looked down and felt his heart slowdown as he reminisce on the past. "I was so happy; he would be mine, finally, just mine." Isaac said with a sad tone.

"Sorry Isaac, but look at the bright side we both got him. Because if I would have acted on that urge to claim him when I was bitten, you could have lost. Now we both have him."

"Yeah, I know. It is going to take some time, but we can try to be friends again." Isaac said smiling at him.

"Awesome, also lets try not fight. I can tell Stiles doesn't like it." Scott said.

"Yeah okay, we can also work on that."

"So, what are you going to say to Allison?" The blonde asks.

"I don't know? I don't want to hurt her, but she is Lydia's best friend. She is going to find out sooner or later. I love PDA; I wanna be able to kiss my mate in public." The tanned teen answers the other.

"Well, I hope she doesn't decide to attack you or something like that. That girl is a psycho, no offense." The blonde says half joking

"Yeah I know if she wouldn't have moved here, I would have been with Stiles a long time ago. I was just an idiot."

"Well, let's just forget about her and let's concentrate on behaving ourselves tonight." Isaac says changing the subject

"Yeah I agree because I am planning on having sex, with or without you there."

"I know, me too, I hope not to puke when I see you naked." The blonde said.

"Hey! The same goes for you." They both started laughing.

They are going to be fine. They are friends who share a mate/boyfriend.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Stiles was finishing up setting the table, when he heard a knock at the door. He rushed to answer it and ended up tripping on his own feet. He opened it and found his two mates.

"Hey come on in. You guys finally learn how knock." He said steeping aside "Hurry the dinner is ready." He added while smiling. Both of his mates gave him a peck on the lips, he has to stop the cry of excitement that wanted to get out of his throat.

"You two look calm." He said once the other two took their seats on the kitchen table. "What did you two did now?" He asked suspiciously glancing between the two wolves.

"Nothing, we walked from school and we made a truce." Isaac says defensively.

"Yeah, we agreed not to fight anymore." Scott added with his puppy eyes.

"Okay, that's good. Well now I'm going to serve dinner and then I want to take a bath. If you are good maybe I let you two join me." Stiles said smiling, trying to hide his embarrassment.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Dinner went amazingly well. They talked about random things, they discussed about PDA in school. They all agreed to do wherever they want and not care about what other people think. They decided not to tell Melissa and the Sheriff because they don't know if they would be okay with their polyamore relationship.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

After dinner, Stiles washes the dishes with the help of his mates and soon they go upstairs. They take a quick bath together and follow him to bed.

Stiles sits on his bed watching Scott as he digs through his pants pockets looking for something. Isaac stretches himself lazily alongside him. Even though he's with his two mates, Stiles couldn't help but shiver in excitement for his first time. He could even feel his heart beating fast; out of measure as soon as Scott sits by his side.

"Nervous?" Scott asks with a smile. "Don't be. We're going to take care of you right Isaac?" He said as he casted a glance to the other boy.

Isaac runs a hand through his hair and sighs. "Yeah of course. We're going to take care of you." He assures Stiles, pressing a gentle kiss against his soft shoulder.

Before they notice, Stiles is sitting in front of Scott, cold hands cupping his best friend's cheeks as lips are pressed together. Isaac grins for a moment, attacking Stiles' neck from behind, pressing love bites everywhere.

Scott never thought that Stiles lips would be so warm and sweet. Tasting like the mint of the toothpaste he used mere minutes ago. He's almost shocked to find out that he just couldn't get enough of those lips. But when everything is about to get even more intense, is Isaac's turn to pull Stiles for a passionate kiss.

Smiling, Isaac captures Stiles' lips between his. Lips so wet, warm and soft that tasted like a little piece of heaven. Stiles couldn't complain, because both his mates are great kissers.

But the intensiveness of their kiss doesn't stop Scott from being part of it. As he embraced Stiles' from behind, caressing his chest, someone was playing with his nipples.

The three of them are sitting in front of each other, Scott behind, Isaac in the front and Stiles in the middle. There's nothing but a loud smacking sound and small gasps filling the room as Stiles feels both lips attacking his neck in different places; his body impossibly pressed against his mates.

Slowly they change their positions, now lying over the bed. Stiles was positioned on fours, giving Scott a better view of his back. With a wicked smile he licked his lips, making it humid to press against Isaac's tight.

The poor beta doesn't even know how to react. No one ever touched him there, so he couldn't help his gaps when Stiles takes his erection in his mouth. Slowly bobbing his head up and down, carefully to quick his back arched and butt locks up.

Scott fumbles the nightstand, looking for the lube he has brought and as soon as he finds it, it spills. Some of the gel gets on his fingers, pressing a loving kiss over Stiles' back before introducing one finger to prepare him properly. He knows that Stiles is a virgin, so he would need to take it slow to not hurt him.

While Stiles keeps working on Isaac's cock, he closes his eyes, feeling the strange form touching him so intimately. He could feel his cheeks turning crimson as Scott's adds one more finger and then another one making the total of three fingers.

Isaac keeps moaning as he caresses Stiles' head. He's almost over the edge, but he couldn't miss the party. Taking a deep breath, Scott strokes his own cock making himself ready for what he's about to do.

When he feels ready enough, he points the erection to the pink little entry, teasing it with the head for a while before pushing it in gently. Very carefully to make the experience the less painful it could be for his mate.

When Stiles feels the cock passing by his rim, he moans loudly. Stopping his oral performance to take a deep breath, eyes very shut. There's a burning sensation in the very beginning, but it turns quite bearable when Isaac starts to caress his head again.

It hurts for a couple of minutes, but by the fourth thrust all he could feel is an unbelievable pleasure. Scott struggled to keep a nice pace, holding Stiles gently by the waist.

Stiles then feels safe enough to keep up with the blowjob, encouraged by the deep thrusts he's receiving. He takes Isaac's erection as deep as he can, feeling like he's edging himself. Somehow trying not to gag, but taking as much as he could inside of his mouth.

When Scott feels that he's about to come he quickly takes his cock out, changing spots with Isaac who's preparing himself for Stiles' little hole. He's a little more stretched than before, but still, Isaac is very careful to press himself in.

As soon as he feels the tightness around his cock, he gasps looking a little surprised. Stiles feels so warm and tight; it's amazing.

"Hmm…Tight…" Isaac breathes. Giving a slow thrust first, he's still trying to figure out what to do next.

The little shake of Stiles' bum is a sign for the beta to go deeper and that's exactly what he does. When he picks the right pace, he feels in paradise. Thrusting in fast and feeling his cheeks burn. He never felt this way before. He feels so alive and yet, like he's about to die.

The moans are the only sounds in the room and when Isaac hits the right spot all Stiles can see are stars floating around. With a loud 'Oh my god' he comes almost instantly, followed closely by Isaac and Scott simultaneously.

Stiles feels like he's in another dimension. He's definitely not there anymore. All he could feel is an intense heat all over his body and semen running down by thighs.

For a couple of minutes the three of them just keep breathing with their hearts beating fast and sweat bodies. Stiles finally feeling exhausted, but satisfied giving a small smile to his mates.

The bed is a huge mess, but they don't mind it at all. They would clean everything up in the morning, but now the cuddling session was more important.

Again, Stiles feels his skin pressed against his partners, this time, his chest pressing against Scott's and his back pressing against Isaac's.

He slowly turns his neck, giving some pecks on Isaac and then returning his head to the front, to give some pecks on Scott.

This way they fall asleep, snuggled, together and safe.


End file.
